pokemonfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Disobedient Rampage
Disobedient Rampage is the fourth episode of the third season of Pokémon Tales: Wyatt. It aired 12/17/2017. Story Wyatt and Crabrawler face a wild Lairon on Iron Island, the Lairon scraping the ground with its paws. Lairon: Lair! Lairon’s head shines like silver as it charges at Crabrawler with Iron Head. Wyatt: Crabrawler, use Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler’s fist glows bright orange, as it punches Lairon’s Iron Head. The two are pushed back, as Crabrawler is eager to go. Wyatt: Now hit it with Bubble Beam! Crabrawler opens its pincers, firing Bubble Beam. Lairon takes the attack, charging again with Iron Head. Lairon strikes Crabrawler, though Crabrawler holds onto Lairon to hold it in place. Wyatt: Alola! Use Reversal! Crabrawler is surrounded in orange energy, as it swings its pincer forward. Orange energy shoots out as it strikes Lairon, releasing an explosion of energy. Lairon is blasted back, lying on its back. Wyatt: Go Pokéball! Wyatt throws a Pokéball, hitting and sucking Lairon in. The Pokéball shakes violently, as it locks. Wyatt smiles as he goes and picks the Pokéball up. Wyatt: Alola! I caught a Lairon! Crabrawler: Cra cra! Wyatt returns Crabrawler, as he walks off. Rosa is curled up in a ball, rocking back and forth as she watches groups of Aron, Skarmory, Metang, Bronzor, Mawile and Lairon wandering around the terrain. Wyatt joins her, noticing her rocking. Ditto lays on the ground, relaxing. Wyatt: You doing alright there? Rosa: (Shaky) Y-yeah. So many Pokémon. I could have Ditto breed with any of them and get an egg. It’s, tempting. Wyatt: Wow. You’re actually showing restraint. Rosa: Well, not all of us can be as relaxed as you are. The attribute you’re trying to keep is being serious in training and battling. I’m trying to break a habit. Wyatt: From the looks of things, (He sits by her) You’re doing pretty good. Rosa: Thanks. You get what you wanted? Wyatt snickers, as he holds up Lairon’s Pokéball. Wyatt: Caught me a Lairon. I may try to catch a few more, but we can head out if you need to. Rosa: (Sniffling) Thanks. The ground shakes, the two rocking and using their hands to ensure they don’t fall over. The two stand up, seeing a Steelix towering in the distance. Steelix forms a dark magenta beam, firing Hyper Beam. It tears through the terrain, as people and Pokémon alike run from it. Wyatt and Rosa head after it, Ditto leaping onto Rosa’s shoulder. Android: Gourgeist, Leech Seed. Android and Gourgeist stand around the base of Steelix, Gourgeist spitting several seeds around its body. The roots break from the seeds and wrap around Steelix, it bellowing in a rage. There is only one set of ridges on Steelix’s jaw, revealing it is female. Android: It seems that this investment was a poor one. I will have to trade this one away. Steelix roars again, as she lifts her tail, breaking free from the Leech Seed. Steelix swings an Iron Tail, striking Gourgeist and sending it flying. Steelix then barrels towards Android, him remaining expressionless. Wyatt: Crabrawler, Power-Up Punch! Crabrawler shoots past Android, as it blocks the charge with Power-Up Punch. Steelix pushes through and sends Crabrawler flying, landing next to the defeated Gourgeist. Steelix scowls and slithers off away from them. Wyatt and Rosa make it over to Android, Wyatt returning Crabrawler. Rosa: What the heck was that all about?! Android: A poor trade. I received that Steelix in my most recent exchange, though she doesn’t listen to anything I say. She is similar to your Spiritomb. Wyatt: So what? You can’t handle that strong Pokémon? Android: It is not in my interest in trying to control it. I shall return her to her Pokéball so that I may make a new trade. Rosa: Pffh! Good luck with that. You’ll need a powerhouse to defeat that thing. Android: Perhaps I have exactly what we need. Keep it engaged until I return. Android walks off, as Rosa looks appalled. Rosa: Hold on, us ''keep it engaged?! Wyatt: (Chuckles) This is turning into quite a day. Rosa: Don’t tell me you’re happy about this! What do we do now?! Wyatt: Eh, I’ve got an idea or two. End Scene Steelix stampedes through the terrain, tearing through it as she goes. Wyatt and Shiinotic stand at the ready for her. Wyatt: Okay, you know the drill. We have to hold this thing off till Android returns. Shiinotic, use Strength Sap! Shiinotic glows silver, as silver energy roots shoot out of the ground and wrap around Steelix. Steelix roars in a frenzy, flailing and tugging to get free. Steelix spots Wyatt and Shiinotic, eyes set on them. Steelix looks at them and fires Hyper Beam, Wyatt and Shiinotic running away. Steelix breaks through the Strength Sap, as Iron Tail strikes Shiinotic, defeating it. Wyatt returns it as Steelix raises her tail and slams it to the ground. Wyatt is carried in the shockwave, blown back. Wyatt: Well, that didn’t work as well as I thought it would. Gible, Alola! Wyatt opens a Dusk Ball, choosing Gible. Gible: Gible! Wyatt: Let’s go with Dig! Gible Digs into the ground, as Steelix charges at Wyatt. Wyatt screams in fear as he takes off running, while Gible breaks out of the ground and rams Steelix. Steelix stops her approach, eyes glancing down at Gible. Steelix swings Iron Tail at Gible, which she manages to catch with her mouth. Gible bites into Steelix’s tail, Steelix lifting her tail up to inspect Gible. Steelix then lowers her tail, as if Gible isn’t bothering her in the slightest. Wyatt: Uh, Gible? I don’t think that’s doing anything. Steelix charges after Wyatt, him groaning and running off again. Rosa and Ditto spy from the distance, Rosa looking worried. Rosa: At this rate, he won’t even last till Android gets back. And he’s taking his cheeky time. Wyatt keeps running, Steelix in pursuit with Gible still biting on her tail. Steelix forms a Hyper Beam as Rosa runs in from the side. Rosa: Chansey! Use Substitute! Rosa throws her Pokéball, choosing Chansey. Chansey: Chansey! Chansey forms a shimmering clone, which shoots outward, intercepting the Hyper Beam. The force of the explosion blows Wyatt away, him crashing into the rocks. Wyatt groans in pain, as Rosa and Chansey are now the ones that have Steelix’s attention. Rosa: Oh, why does this always have to happen?! Steelix charges them, as Rosa and Chansey move out of the way. Steelix crashes into the rock walls, sending boulders flying everywhere. Rosa: Okay, this isn’t going to work. Ditto, time to show off that charm! Ditto: (Nervous) Ditto. Ditto Transforms into a male Steelix, as it approaches Android’s Steelix. Steelix examines Ditto Steelix, Ditto Steelix approaching in a seductive manner. Steelix growls at Ditto Steelix, and Crunches into Ditto Steelix. Ditto Steelix hits the ground, as Steelix slams her tail into him. Ditto reverts, groaning from its injuries. Rosa: Oh, come on! Steelix roars again, as Android approaches. Android: Fascinating. Enhanced strength and power. It is a shame that it will not obey. Android opens his Pokéball, choosing Emboar. Emboar: Boar! Steelix stares Emboar down, examining it. Steelix roars and charges at Emboar. Emboar thrusts its arm out, the collision stopping Steelix. Emboar skids back, but Steelix is stopped and pulls her head back. Steelix charges a Hyper Beam, as Emboar looks as calm as Android. Android: Break it. Steelix fires Hyper Beam, as Emboar uses Arm Thrust, its fist striking the Hyper Beam. The Hyper Beam is defeated, as Steelix watches Emboar in fear. Android: Fire Blast. Emboar inhales, then breathes a stream of fire at Steelix. The Fire Blast hits Steelix, the flames shooting out into the pattern of a star. Steelix drops to the ground, defeated. Android pulls out a Pokéball, returning Steelix to it. Android: Well done, Emboar. Emboar: Boar. Wyatt gets up, seeing Android and Emboar. Wyatt scans Emboar with his Pokédex. Pokédex: ''Emboar, the Mega Fire Pig Pokémon. It has mastered fast and powerful fighting moves. It grows a beard of fire. Wyatt: Android! You’ve been holding out there! That thing looks sweet! Android returns Emboar. Android: Emboar was my first Pokémon. Rosa: First? Rosa walks over and joins them. Rosa: You mean, you actually kept a Pokémon? From your first day? Android: Emboar is a powerful Fire type, which gained the Fighting type upon evolution. It has been an intricate part of my team, and an ace in my reserve. Rosa: So, you do have a heart! You kept your old friend from all those years ago instead of trading it away for something better. Android: I fail to see your logic. Emboar is a powerful Pokémon, that constantly obtains results. Android walks off, Rosa rolling her eyes in annoyance. Rosa: That guy is so annoying! I can’t stand how, how emotionless he is! Wyatt goes over to where Gible lies, defeated. Wyatt: There, there girl. Take a good rest. Wyatt returns Gible, as he stands up. Wyatt: Yeah. He’s not the best. But not the worst, that’s for sure. Main Events * Wyatt catches a Lairon. * Android is revealed to own, but she disobeys him. * Android's first Pokémon is revealed to be Emboar. Characters * Wyatt * Rosa * Android Pokémon * Crabrawler (Wyatt's) * Lairon (Wyatt's, newly caught) * Shiinotic (Wyatt's) * Gible (Wyatt's) * Ditto (Rosa's) * Chansey (Rosa's) * Steelix (Android's) * Gourgeist (Android's) * Emboar (Android's) * Aron * Skarmory * Metang * Bronzor * Mawile * Lairon Trivia * The Steelix in this episode was based off the one that appeared in the anime episode Faced with Steelix Determination! * This is the first time that Crabrawler is shown winning a battle outright without a draw. * Android is revealed to have kept Emboar which was his starter Pokémon instead of trading it away. Rosa sees that as a sign that he actually does have emotions. Category:Episodes Category:Pokémon Tales Category:Pokémon Tales: Wyatt